


Where Are They Now?

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e01 In the Shadow of Two Gunmen Part I, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-19
Updated: 2003-09-19
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: They abandoned him in his time of need and now she was leftto pick up the pieces.





	Where Are They Now?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Where Were They Now**

**by:** DaxisSteele

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Rating:** YTEEN  
**Disclaimer:** No copyright infringement is intended with the use of characters and situations from the West Wing.  
**Summary:** They abandoned him in his time of need and now she was left to pick up the pieces.  
**Spoiler:** Through Shadow Of Two Gunmen  
**Author's Note:**

Where was Mandy? Where was Joey Lucas? Where were the woman that were supposed to love him? Donna looked around the room and found only the members of his adopted family. A core of people that would move Heaven and Earth if it would give him one more day in their lives. But Joey was supposed to really like him and she wasn't sitting in the room. It would hurt Josh that she wasn't there for him. Mandy was supposed to still be in love with him. She was no where to be seen. It wasn't like she didn't know. She was at the Newseum with the rest of them, there when the shots were fired, but she wasn't here. She wasn't sitting in the room of supporters silently praying Josh would survive the surgery. Donna wondered briefly if they would be there to help him through the horror. He was out of surgery now. In the last fourteen hours Donna hadn't seen either of them and now she would have to tell Josh. He would ask for Joey first, she knew. How could she tell him that she found out early this morning that Joey left for California with Al Kiefer? She had gone back to him the moment she heard Josh was shot. Eventually after a few days he would ask why Mandy hadn't been to see him. How was Donna supposed to tell him that a woman that was supposed to love him had abandoned him in his time of need? She saw Leo and the President walking toward the room and realized that she might not have to be the one to bear that burden. Joey would be the first one he asked for and Leo would be there to break the news. She could just be supportive and help him through it. The second hand on the clock virtually stopped as she waited for Leo to emerge from the room. When the door opened he had tears in his eyes and Donna surged to her feet. 

"Leo? What happened? Is he awake?" Donna covered the space between them in two long strides. Relief surged when she saw the small smile. 

"He asked what's next?" Donna smiled knowing the significance of the statement, but it faded when her previous worries surged back in the forefront. 

"How did he take it when he asked about Joey?" Leo looked confused. 

"What about Joey?" 

"He asked for her." She said with certainty. "How did he take it when you told him she went back to California?" 

"Donna," Leo smiled warmly at her concern. "He didn't ask about Joey." The older man noticed a slight expression of relief in her eyes and decided to continue. "He asked about you." Donna was shocked and her tiny voice emphasized it. 

"He what?" 

"We told him he was in surgery for fourteen hours and he wanted to know if we had made you sleep. He asked if you had eaten anything. He wouldn't let me go until I promised him you had been taking care of yourself." Leo smirked at her confusion. She really didn't have a clue about how Josh felt. 

"Are you telling me that he's lying in there with a bullet hole and a tattered heart and all he cares about is whether I had dinner?" 

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Leo put a comforting hand on her shoulder as she tried to wrap her mind around the news. "He wants to see you." 

"Thats okay. I'm sure he needs to talk to Sam and Toby. I can wait." Leo shook his head in amazement. She was just a stubborn as Josh. 

"He wants to see you." 

"He needs to see them first. There are things that need to be done. He doesn't need me getting in the way. I'll see what I can farm out to the staffers. The others won't have time. Sam's his best friend, he's going to need him." She was shaking he noted and Leo softened his tone. 

"He needs you." Leo stopped her protest. "Right now that is all he needs." He nudged her gently toward the room. "Go on." Leo watched quietly as she hesitantly slid into the room with Josh and the President before moving on to break the news to the others. 

"Josh?" Her barely audible voice was enough to break the attention of the President from the patient. 

"Ahh, Donna. We've been waiting for you." She stifled a sob at the sight of the broken man before her and shuffled over to the bed. 

"Leo said you needed to see me. Is there something you need me to do for you?" She leaned over so he could see her eyes. 

"Yes." It was barely a whisper. 

"I'm sorry, I should have been taking care of the office. I can go back and farm out anything you want me to. Do you need me to bring you files?" She was flustered and oblivious to the smirking President. 

"Donna." She instantly forced herself to calm when she heard the older man chuckle. A tiny movement on her hand caused her to jump and she looked down to see Josh struggling to reach for her. Immediately she entwined her fingers with his, surprised by the strength of his grip. "Did you eat?" She looked at him like he had grown a second head. 

"You're lying in a hospital bed and you're worried whether I ate?" 

He cut her off with a quiet warning. "Donna." She sighed and gave in. 

"Not yet." Josh shifted his gaze to the President. 

"I'll take care of it." Jed Bartlett smiled paternally and rose from his chair. "Get better son." 

"Thank you." Donna watched the quiet conversation between the two, surprised when the President leaned down and kissed Josh's forehead. 

"It's not a problem, Josh." Bartlett raised his eyes to the flustered woman across form him. "Take care of my boy, Donna." 

"Yes sir." 

"Are you alright?" Donna looked back down at Josh, convinced he had lost his mind. 

"Am I alright?" She shook her head nervously. "Josh, you were shot. You almost died. Why are you worrying about me?" Josh didn't reply, he just lifted their hands to kiss her palm, something she noted caused him a great deal of pain. Donna almost wept when she felt the soft lips on her hand and her voice strained. "Josh?" 

"Come here." He tugged on her hand to indicate he wanted her closer. Donna leaned down and allowed him to guide her head over his heart. Her ear barely made contact but it was enough to hear the strong thumping of his heart. "I'm still here. I'm not going any where." 

"We almost lost you." Donna couldn't fight the tears and they began to eek out, splashing on his injured chest. She allowed herself to be guided into an awkward embrace as the sobs wracked her body. She knew it had to be hurting him but her treacherous body wouldn't allow itself to be removed from the comfort of his arms. She needed to feel that he was real. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to hold you when you heard. I'm sorry you had to go through it without me." He sighed painfully and fought the stabbing sensation to push the words out. "And I'm sorry I never told you." 

"Told me what?" 

"That I love you. I almost didn't get to tell you." 

"Josh?" Donna pulled back and stared at him with doubt. 

"Donnatella." He whispered as he wiped the tears away. 

"You love me?" 

"I do." He managed a warm smile amidst the pain and pulled her down for a kiss. "Always have." She felt her body sag with relief, joy and exhaustion. He was alive and recovering, that should have been enough for her, but it was the fact that her love wasn't unrequited that truly brought her peace. He understood what it meant for her to almost lose him. 

"I love you too." She hit him gently on the arm not attached to wires. "Don't ever do that to me again." 


End file.
